


The Bitter Pangs

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Unable to be together due to a job, Billy starts teasing Goody by flirting with one of the girls they're escorting; initially intrigued by it, Goody watches on but soon grows jealous and decides to do something about it when they reach town.
Request Fill: Goody gets jealous when someone flirts with Billy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This basically ended up as porn with the vaguest of plots, I don't know how well I portrayed jealousy because I was mostly trying not to make Goody act like a teenager in a soap opera over it.
> 
> I do take [Requests](http://nopholom.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Also I believe oriental is considered a slur and as such apologise for using it but felt it would have fit with the times? I can change it if someone wants me to.

It had been _days_ since Goodnight and Billy had had the chance to be alone together, days of travelling with the small caravan of prostitutes that had hired them to get them to the next town safely. Things were going by without a hitch, but their desire to be together had been severely crippled by their company, the biggest offender was a young prostitute named Ellie-May. She’d taken a shine to Billy early on, embarrassed and giving him moon-eyes from afar before working up the courage to speak to him when they camped one night,

“Pardon me for staring, Mister Rocks, but I’ve never met an oriental before,” she’d blushed furiously as she carefully seated herself on the ground next to him,

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Billy answered, voice soft but expression stony, smoke from an opium cigarette drifting into the air.

“Being so handsome, I suppose you are,” she said quietly and Goody cast a disbelieving look around their camp, was he imagining this?

“Thank you,” Billy said slowly, catching Goody’s eye, Goody raised an eyebrow at him, interested to see where this was going,

“I saw you practicing with your knives,” she perked up now, as if Billy’s receptiveness to her words had made her more comfortable, “you’re very talented…” she sighed, touching Billy’s hand where it rested on his thigh,

“Thank you,” he said again, offering her a small smile, though the slight glance made Goody realise it was more for _him_ ,

“You’re very dexterous mister Rocks,” she was learned it would seem, turning Billy’s hand over and tracing her lace gloved fingers up his gently, “fast too,” she noted,

“I can take my time when I need to,” of course Billy threw _that_ line out the moment Goody had knocked back some whiskey. He choked quietly across from them, muffling it with his fist and holding an apologetic hand up when Ellie-May looked over, concerned,

“Wrong hole,” he explained and Billy seemed to misconstrue this and looked embarrassed, it was a subtle shift though, one Goody only just managed to pick up on, so he smirked.

 

He tried to act like he wasn’t watching them, sipping at his whiskey and looking at them through the corner of his eye as he faced the fire, glancing over to where the slip of a woman had somehow eased herself into Billy’s lap, his hands on her hips. She had an arm around his shoulders, her other hand was on Billy’s chest tracing idle circles against his sternum, leaning in and whispering in his ear; Billy kept his eyes on Goody as she whispered to him, a small smirk curving his lips as he gave Goody a masked yet lust filled look.

He had mixed feelings, on the one hand _he_ wanted to be the one whispering dirty secrets into Billy’s ear, on the other he was enjoying watching, seeing Billy’s hands caress the hips of someone else the way he’d done to Goody before. It was oddly erotic, like a physical promise of what he wanted to do to Goody, and Ellie-May didn’t seem to mind the way her skirts hiked up her legs when Billy groped her.

As time went on and their flirting became more outright than quiet groping in the middle of the night, Goody’s initial intrigue brought on by his lack of experience with the intimacies between men and women was overshadowed by a deep curl of jealousy. He felt his stomach tighten whenever Ellie-May touched Billy, twisting internally as he smiled at her in response, he was starting to loathe the girl and it truly wasn’t her fault.

They reached their destination and the girls managed to broker Billy and Goody a room for nothing from their new place of employment, they had insisted on two but Goody explained he didn’t want to inconvenience paying customers and that seemed like reason enough.

Goody had watched as Ellie-May had glued herself to Billy once more over dinner, he ate quickly and dismissed himself with barely a word to Billy, deep rooted envy toying with him like a cougar with an injured jackrabbit. He was bitter, but he wanted to outshine this jealousy, stripping down to his skin and lying back on his bed, he waited for a few minutes before growing impatient and fishing through his pack for their oils, wetting his fingers messily and shoving them into himself far hastier than he was used to.

The pain took off the edge he felt around his fear of losing Billy, brought him down to earth and allowed him to assure himself that it wasn’t what he thought, that Billy wasn’t interested in Ellie-May at all. He pushed the girl from his mind and focussed on Billy, moaning softly as he loosened up enough that the two fingers within him felt good again, smiling open mouthed as he pushed a third in and began to move them in a familiar self-gratifying rhythm. He moaned outright, deciding now he’d show Billy that there weren’t any options as good as being with him; he withdrew his fingers and sat up, a little breathless and a lot flushed, his skin felt like it was burning and he had a need growing within him, but he suppressed it. He heard Billy before he saw him, the tell-tale clicking of boots on hard wood, the quiet clatter of metal decorated sheaths hitting one another as the movements of Billy’s hips rocked them. The door eked open and Billy sidled in, Goody stood and approached the door, shutting it and drawing Billy’s attention to him suddenly.

 

Billy’s eyes raked over him and that low key lust that had been passing between them for days flared up like a whiskey fire, taking Billy’s breath away and giving Goody the opportunity he needed to force Billy to the bed. Billy went willingly, sitting down and transfixed, Goody knew how he looked, a sheen of sweat on his bare skin, desperate and needy as he first unbelted Billy and then, after dropping his knives to the floor, unbuttoned his trousers. He exposed Billy soon after and made him lie back, slicking him up with a quick gloss of oil before climbing into his lap and sinking onto him with a gasp,

“God damn…” Billy exhaled as he dropped his head back onto the bed, hands tracing up Goody’s bare thighs until he could rake his fingers down the flesh of Goody’s ass to push himself deeper.

“Damn right,” Goody panted, resting his hands on Billy’s chest and drawing himself up, beginning to fuck himself on Billy’s cock, taking everything he wanted and yet somehow giving more. He was jealous, he knew it, digging his blunt nails into Billy’s chest as he grunted on top of him, rode him aggressively and pointedly, expression set and stern though his slightly slack jaw gave away his lack of composure.

“Shit Goody,” Billy hissed, retracing the red lines he’d raised on Goody’s rump before moving his hands up to Goody’s face and pulling him down for a kiss; Goody leant in and kissed Billy hard, his fervour twinned with that of his desperate fucking. He moved his hands from Billy’s chest to his neck, leaving crescents in the skin where his nails hadn’t quite broken through, he kept rocking back onto Billy’s prick and Billy managed to brace his feet so he could match Goody’s pace. His proactive attitude towards their fucking took Goody by surprise, causing him to lurch forward over their kiss and off of Billy’s cock, making them both laugh.

“You fuck,” Goody panted, reaching behind himself to push Billy’s cock back into his hole, he didn’t quite have the giggles but it was close, as much as he was moaning at the feel of Billy inside him, his cheeks were hurting from smiling, and Billy was struggling not to chuckle beneath him.

 

They slowed down and just gave into it, pressing their foreheads together and laughing quietly, Billy’s hands coming up to stroke Goody’s face adoringly,

“Stop it,” Goody huffed,

“You’re trying _so hard_ to be mad at me,” Billy couldn’t suppress a smirk and Goody scowled at him,

“Shut up,” he huffed, “just fuck me,” he ordered and Billy had to oblige, Goody going onto his back easily when Billy urged him to, hooking his ankles at the small of Billy’s back and giving him full access.

“It was just flirting,” Billy hummed, kissing Goody’s jaw before starting to slowly fuck him,

“Shut up,” Goody repeated, closing his eyes, clinging to Billy, and just trying to enjoy the feeling of being filled,

“I thought it was exciting for you,” Billy admitted, “I didn’t realise you stopped enjoying it,”

“Stop talking about it Billy… just… don’t do it again…” Goody gritted out,

“’Kay,” Billy grunted, rubbing a rough patch of stubble across Goody’s skin before turning his attention to the task at hand. They fell to near silence, the only noise in the room was the slap of skin on skin as Billy’s trousers slid further down, and their muted moaning, both of them holding back for fear of paper-thin walls. Goody couldn’t help but shove his hands into Billy’s hair, he just _loved_ it, the feel, the smell, the way it spun around his fingers and seemed to cling back to him, but best of all was the sound Billy made when he gently tugged at it in order to mash their mouths together. They moaned as one and Billy fucked him good, lifting Goody’s ass off the bed to get better purchase, hammering into him and for once they’d picked a bed that didn’t complain beneath them, though the headboard had reached the wall and was starting to rattle. They didn’t care though, so wrapped up in one another as they moved together that the rattle seemed to encourage their pace.

Goody was starting to get close, keeping a hand in Billy’s hair as he wrapped his arms tighter around him and began to whisper in his ear,

“Fuck Billy, so close… God just… need you…” his voice was rough with arousal and he could feel the muscles throughout his body taking their own paths, trembling and tensing as this movement trapped his prick between them and he jerked against Billy’s stomach sporadically, shooting his seed point blank and rubbing it in all at once. Billy arched above him, pushing deeper as he hissed Goody’s name in his ear, giving a few hard shoves with his hips and filling him, soon withdrawing and sitting back on his knees, Goody had to pry himself off of Billy, sprawling out on the bed beneath him and smiling at him. “Better than _Ellie-May_?” he drawled, smile turning into a smirk as Billy laughed,

“Absolutely,” Billy responded, pulling his trousers up so he could climb off the bed without falling onto the floor, though he staggered when Goody reached out and kicked him lightly,

“What the hell does _that_ mean?” Goody laughed,

“What?” Billy frowned, shaking his head at Goody like he’d lost his mind,

“How would _you_ know?” Goody was joking, mostly, there was a pang of jealousy at the thought,

“Shut up, Goody…” Billy laughed back, stripping and heading to fetch a wet cloth from the area that constituted the bathroom. He returned with a sheen of dampness on his skin and eased himself into bed beside Goody, wiping him down gently and nudging little kisses against Goody’s jaw. He couldn’t really stay angry at that, tucking his arms behind his head and turning to meet Billy in a tender kiss, “You know,” Billy murmured, tossing the cloth aside somewhere, “if you’re that jealous, she _did_ offer to sleep with both of us…”


End file.
